


Last Night

by canoodleme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm sorry this sucks, M/M, My first fic, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoodleme/pseuds/canoodleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean woke up groggily in an unfamiliar bedroom. He looked around until he saw a freckled body fast asleep next to him in bed. Jean panicked as he tried to remember last night's event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic so please if you think it sucks, i feel your pain

Jean woke up groggily in an unfamiliar bedroom. He looked around until he saw a freckled body fast asleep next to him in bed. Jean panicked as he tried to remember last night's event.  
-  
Someone from behind had started dancing especially close to Jean last night at Reiner's party. Jean didn't really   
notice, for he had two beers ( a light-weight in this story I guess ahah ??? ) already. The stranger grabbed Jean by  
the shoulders and spun him around so they faced each other.   
The first thing Jean noticed was the freckles this guy had. It was an insane amount that covered his face and it even bridged down to his arms. Another thing was that it was a _man dancing with him._  
"Mmm.. You got a ton o' freckles!" Jean slurred slightly. The freckled man laughed before he cupped Jean's face in his hands and leaned in where their noses almost touched.  
Jean could smell his breath; it smelled heavily of alcohol. 

Freckles ( a.k.a the stranger ) looked Jean straight in the eyes. Jean could see he had a dark,rich brown color which matched his tanned, freckled skin. Freckles moved in closer and Jean could feel a pair of lips on his. He reacted a bit hesitantly but went along with it as the kiss was deepened.   
Both of their hands roamed each other's body, craving one another for the high of the moment. Freckles' hand moved from Jean's waist to his  
ass ( booty booty booty rockin' everywhere ) and gave it a slight squeeze and received a light moan from him.  
Jean teased by nipping and grazing Freckles' bottom lip. His eyes widened in surprise by the sudden tongue that slipped its way  
into his mouth. 

He felt it explore the inside of his mouth and he also noticed something.  
Jean felt the new sensation on his crotch. Freckles was grinding on him, and he had to admit,  
but it felt nice. He let out a breathy moan and followed along, wanting the friction between them to increase.   
Freckles let out a tiny chuckle and broke the kiss. He kissed Jean's neck, sucking and biting that left red marks on it. He moved his way to Jean's jawline and finally   
up to his lips. Freckles planted a small kiss on each corner of his lips then finally reuniting his and Jean's mouth together. In an attempt to deepen the kiss, Jean knocked their  
teeth together, causing his face to have a light blush on his already red face. 

 

Freckles' hands moved to the belt on Jean's pants. Jean flitted his eyes open in surprise a-

-  
Jean let the memory of last night flood into his mind as a tan body beside him started moving. The body turned towards  
Jean. He propped himself up on his elbows and said, " Hey there, I'm Marco. I think this has got to be the weirdest time meeting someone new."  
He had a small smile played on his lips. Jean blushed as he remembered the things he did with Marco last night.  
"I-I'm Jean. Jean Kirstein. And I have to agree with you, this is the weirdest way to meet people.." He said looking away.  
Marco giggled a little while Jean's face was still red from the memories.   
"So, about last night," Marco started and Jean's face flushed a strawberry color as he avoid eye contact with Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> ahha omg this sucked a ton but thanks for reading if you did
> 
> i probably won't ever write another fic again because i noticed how this one doesn't really flow together and I backed out and didn't feel like writing the rest so yeah
> 
> my tumblr is lamebodt and i also don't know how to use html 's that well  
> so yeah sorry for that ahah.


End file.
